Chatoyant: An Homage
by littleapprentice851FAN4LYF
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of Alice's adventures in wonderland, but is there more than meets the eye? M to be safe!
1. Rendezvous

**A/N: This novella was inspired by the illustrious, eloquent littleapprentice851 whose story "Cheshire Meets Faith" gave me a new perspective on grammar and syntax and changed the way I will view literature forever. I would also like to credit Lewis Carroll who penned one of the most foudroyant exempifications of drug-related allegory, abstruse but entertaining for youth and more deeply meaningful for adults. I hope that this story can compliment and elucidate Lewis Carroll's intentions for interpretation of his masterpiece.  
**

Once there was a girl named phaythe she was really sexy with her really long really shiny red hair and her eyes that were like snowflakes and rain in an eye which were really pretty. Her cousin was alice and sometimes they talked about stuff together cuz that's whet cousins do and so alice told her that she used to go to this place called wonerland and phaythe was real jealous and wanted to go to there and made alice tell her things about there. Alice told phaythe that there there was a really nice cat named Cheshire and that alice was his friend and that they went through wonderland together which was really nice and Cheshire was.

Phaythe smiled so that alice would think she wasn't lying but secretly was thinking you're an idiot if I knew someone as sexy as Cheshire hewould be mine and not just friends phaythe knew alice was really stupid for not thinking of this already faster than phaythe did. So phaythe one day when alice was going shopping with her mother because she needed knew socks cuz her socks had gotten eaten by her pet hampster Oreo snuck into wonderland she knew alice wouldn't like it but phaythe was prettier than alice so their parents wouldn't get mad even though alice was the good won she was stupid. She was in the forest and talking to people trying to find Cheshire when she saw something in a tree that made her feel all tingly inside it was a smile not just a smile a sexy smile that got her really excited and she knew it was him so she said hey there sexy why don't you come down here for a minute I really want you and I think you really want me too.

The sexy grin disappeard and then showed up again right next to her and said you look real familiar you look like alice but you are way sexier you have way nicer boobs they look really soft I hope you will let me touch them one time.

Believe me I will phaythe told him and your right I am related to alice but she is a stupid girl cause she doesn't want you for yourself like I do.

Im happy Cheshire said appearing in his full form and damn he was really sexy and he said want to come back to my place it will be great and phaythe looked him in the eye and said baby it took you soooo long so ask me I thought you never wood lets go.

**A/N I would love constructive feedback, please!**


	2. Stagnate

**A/N Please enjoy this brief encore to chapter 1! More to come soon!**

Cheshire and phaythe were gonna go back to his place fo some good times you know GOOD TIMES but then phaythes phone was ringing it was ringing a lot so she said wait im going to take this Okay Cheshire said but be quick I want you now quick!

Okay phaythe said but she wasn't sure she wanted to cause she wanted to tease him a little so she was slow when she answered the phone and talked like "heyyyyyyyyy" it was phaythes mother on the phone who said "hey phaythe where are you and phaythe said "I don't know mommy im just with a friend hes just a friend nothing for you to worry about" and her mommy said "oh okay that's okay as long as its nothing I should worry about"

"yeah mommy its okay" phaythe said and she was really convincing she hung up and was real proud. Cheshire was looking at her like hed never seen anyone like it and he was so hot she thought her heart might just explode and then he said "damn baby youre a good actor It made me really want you a lot right now"

phaythe licked her lips and said "take off your clothes" and they laughed it was funny. It was funny because Cheshire had no clothes he was a cat he was already naked. It was so funny so they laughed for a while and then he said "damn baybeee you have a shmexy laugh I even want you more now and I didn't think I could its crazy what you doing to me oh my god we have to go back to my place right now okay?"

k phaythe said

so they were almost at his place which was in this really cool forest or it used to be but then the queen of hearts got cold one day and cut down the whole forest for wood to burn to get more warm with so now cheshires place wasn't in a forest anymore it was in a real big field so that's where Cheshire lived so you know.

They were at the door and phaythe was real excited but then when they were about to go in cuz Cheshire had opened the door for her ladies first he said and she swooned a little he was soooo hot wow cats are shmexy, grrrrrrrrrrr she thought but just then her phone rang. What now? Phaythe screamed in frustration she was so mad she was yelling and then the person on the other end of the line said

:phaythe its alice I need your help im in trouble help me


	3. Perfidious

**A/N: I would just like to say in response to some rather negative feedback on this story that it is certainly not meant for everyone, but only the intellectually enlightened. littleapprentice851, equal in many ways to Buddha, has shown me the way to awakening by liberating me from the lures of indulgences like punctuation and correct spelling and allowing me to exist in an intellectual Nirvana. For those of you who cannot yet accept The Way, please attend your english classes, read some classic literature, ask your teachers about the meaning of dramatic irony, and meditate peacefully upon your findings. ****_Ohmmmmm._**

Phaythe was a good persone sometimes even tho she was a bad bad gurl when it came to sexy men like cheshire but he was irrestible like nothing else too so that was okay she really was a good person so she felt scared for her cousing alice when she had got a phone call from alice saying "phaythe its alice I need your help im in trouble help me" alice had sound real scared and phaythe liked alice enough that she thought she maybe should go help. "cheshire babe" she said I hafta go help alice shes in trouble you understand right? Alice is your friend"

Alice and Cheshire had known each other before phaythe had known Cheshire because alice was the first one that had discovered wonderland phaythe had never been there before, before now. Cheshire thought about alice and if she was in trouble should phaythe help her? Alice was cheshires friend for a far time but he looked at phaythe and she had really nice soft boobs and really pretty eyes they looked like snowflakes when he looked at them and she was so pretty he didn't care about alice if she was dead it was okay with him then. "no babe just stay here with me. Im a dangerous cat I cant just go saving my friends it would damage my rep"

Phaythe thought about this. She thought about this real hard. "please babe" she said "im way dangerouser than you and you're so write. Who cares about alice if she was cool like us she could save herself it cant be anything that bad.

Anyway so phaythe and Cheshire were about to go into his place so that they could do naughty things while alice was in trouble cuz they were dangerus and stuff and Cheshire had opened the door for her cause even though he was dangerous he was a really gentleman (or gentlecat!!!!) and wanted to make phaythe feel happy in more than one way and was just about to guide her in when her phone had rung so now he guided her in with his paw all smooth just like he psychically knew phaythe had always wanted cause he was so sexy and awesome that he could read phaythes thoughts it was amazing they were so perfect together this way he could always give her everything she wants right now she wants him really a lot which he knew and he was going to let her and it would be super sexy cause he was a sexy cat and so he took her phone and put it down and then took her hand and said "baybee I want you" so they starting taking each other clothes off and then, well, let's not get too descriptive here because I mean seriously, he is a cat and bestiality is gross and no one should ever want to read about stuff like that on the internet. Anywhoodle, afterward phaythe was laying in cheshires manly strong furry comforting safe beautiful muscly toned arms and thinking about how awesome averything was when someone stared banging. They were banging and banging on everything the door the windows and phaythe was so worn out from their previous activities that she couldn't get strong enough to go see who it was Whos that Cheshire? She asked I dunno babe" he said maybe ill go look in a second but dayum baybe you really wore me out theyre youre so good. I know I am phaythe said woud u belive that was my first time 4 reallz?? Cheshire asked, astonish. Dayumm I didn't know I was.....corrupting you. Baby you can corrupt me anytime phaythe said looking at him seducing-ly with her smoldering snowflake like eyes that were really hawt and turned him on and stuff.

"Rarrrr" he said, whipping her with his tail. "naughty girl I would like to punish you."

"me?"whyever would you? Phaythe said blinking at him inoocently he loved that he loved how she could go from smoking hot to totally innocent in like 5 milliminutes it was so sexy it blew his mind she was a great actress BANG BANG BANG The door opened and who stormed in? It was alice. She had heard cheshire's sexy purring in the backround when she had been talking to phaythe so she knew she was there she was so mad her eyes weren't like snowflakes (gentle and beautiful and stuff) but they were like icicles (angry and hard and cruel and icy) "how could you, Cheshire?" she screamed "we were in love? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AFTER I LET YOU HAVE EVERYTHING."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" PHAYTHE YELLED BACK SHE WAS CONFUSED AND THOUGHT SHE MAYBE SHOULD BE ANGRY "ALICE CHESHIRE WAS NEVER YOURS HE WAS ALWAYS MINE YOU NEVER HAD HIM?"

"OF COURSE I DID WHAT DID YOU THINK I DID WHEN I WAS IN WONDERLAND ALL THE TIME DUMMY YOUR SO STUPID I CANT BELIVE IT WOW YOU ARE AN IDIOT"

'CHESHIRE IS THIS TRUE?" PHAYTHE SAID YEAH BABE BUT IT WAS BEFORE I MET YOU CHESHIRE RESPonded. "alice you were pretty good in bed but your not nearly as sexy as phaythe with her really soft boobs and her snowflakey eyes your eyes are like icicles theyre too cold for me. I don't want you anymore I want phaythe she wears low cut tops and really tight leather pants and you just wear that stupid blue dress its so ugly and your really flat chested so I could never love you.

Phaythe stared at Cheshire adoringly she had never been more turned on but they were so b usy gazing into each others eyes that they didn't even notice that alice had pulled out a knife.......


End file.
